beyoncefandomcom-20200222-history
Pulse (fragrance)
Pulse is a fragrance released by Beyoncé on September 2011. Knowles announced first this perfume on June 16, 2011. The release of Pulse comes after the commerically succesful release of her first fragrance, Heat ''(Feb 2010), and its sister product, ''Heat Rush (Feb 2011)''. Pulse has two flanker fragrances titled "Pulse Summer Edition" and "Pulse NYC" Scent The scent of ''Pulse ''is said to be an exquisite combination of citrus and floral, brought together to represent one's finding of "inner power." http://fashion.elle.com/beauty/2011/06/15/elle-exclusive-beyonces-new-scent/ Source Pulse Summer Edition Pulse Summer Edition is the follow-up to Beyoncé Pulse. It was released in March 2012, two months after Knowles gave birth to her daughter, Blue Ivy Carter, in January of the same year. The summary for the fragrance is, "Life is a flirt. Love is a game. The sky is your limit. Beyoncé Pulse Summer Edition gives you a burst of the inexplicable energy you feel during the Summer. It will leave you feeling great, ready to conquer anything, as if nothing and no one could ever resist you. Its composition is floral - fruity with fresh sparkling top notes and creamy base. The top notes include icy mandarin, pear and pink pepper. The heart is exotic and floral, featuring ginger orchid, jasmine and orange blossom. The creamy base is composed of sapphire woods, musk and benzoin. The fragrance is available as 50 and 100 ml Eau de Parfum. It comes in a turquoise and pink bottle which features an inverted chrome cap that was inspired by Knowles' stage costumes. According to a press release, it was designed to "capture the essence of a playful, sun-drenched summer day" and was inspired by Knowles' "infectious and positive energy". Nathalie Atkinson of The National Post held a sniff test for Knowles' Pulse Summer Edition to assess the different scents picked up by people of the opposite sex. Cosmetics editor Dave Lackie, who was asked to be the male participant of the scent, graded it with one-and-a-half stars out of four and commented, "When I spray this scent all I smell is lemon. Lots and lots of lemon. Turns out it is a note called icy mandarin. Five minutes later, I still smell the lemon, but that's joined with orange flower. There’s an underlying sweetness to this that is a little off-putting. The dry-down is Beyonce's trademark creamy musk. If you like Beyonce, still with her first scent. It’s the best of the lot. Atkinson, the female participant, graded it with one star out of four and said, "When life hands you lemons, make Kool-Aid. Or this spritz. It’s a pitcher of ade made by enterprising youngsters on a hot summer’s day: made from drink crystals and served from a stand at the foot of the driveway. Accordingly, there’s a lot of sugar stirred in that hasn’t quite dissolved, and probably won’t. Which is why you buy a 25-cent glass to be kind, but only pretend to take a sip.mMarianne Mychaskiw of InStyle magazine described the perfume as a "flirty take on the original version". HollywoodLife's Jennifer Tzeses praised the perfume, describing it as a "light, playful scent". She also added that "the scent captures the feel of a happy, sun-filled summer day... 'Beyoncé Pulse Summer Edition' echoes the same sensual feel of its predecessor... but is a lighter and fresher version. A writer of People also agreed that the perfume was similar with its predecessor, but had a "little lighter" scent. Pulse NYC Pulse NYC is the third follow-up from Beyoncé Pulse. The Fragrance was released in 2013, the name is an honour to world capital, New York and is a novelty in line of fragrances by Knowles. The fragrance is described as "When two icons come together, a spectacular pulse ignites. Legendary glamour and sky high sophistication create a light the world lives to see. Sexy. Electric. Fierce. Beyoncé Pulse NYC is Beyoncé’s olfactive expression of her favorite city. The woman who wears it instantly feels sexy and empowered...and ready to conquer anything" on the official perfume website. The top notes incorporate a passionate fruity cocktail of raspberries, pears and pomegranate decorated with delicate notes of Arabic jasmine and peony flowers. The heart includes orchids growing and blooming in the center of the city even in hard conditions and are Beyonces favorite flowers. Base of the composition offers a gourmand blend of dessert of velvety cupcakes and warm, seductive patchouli. Beyonce Pulse NYC is available in flacons shaped like previous editions Pulse and Pulse Summer Edition as 15,30 and 50mL eau de parfum. Deodorant spray 150mL is also available. Pulse NYC was launched in 2013. Interview with ELLE magazine “Women always tell me that my music makes them feel strong and confident, and Pulse is about finding that inner power,” the singer, a 16-time Grammy winning, Golden Globe nominated actress, said about her newest creation, Pulse, a floral citrus scent hitting stores in September. ELLE got the exclusive scoop on the juice, its fierce ad campaign and what gets the megastar’s pulse racing. ELLE: Your first fragrance, Heat, was a huge success. Did you feel any pressure following that up? Beyoncé: I didn’t. The success of Heat was amazing, but why not represent a different side of a woman? Pulse representsthe woman I am on stage. When I think about excitement, it makes me think about my heart racing and a pulsating beat—it’s my stage persona. Heat represents my sensual side, it’s very spicy and Southern. Heat Rush is more about the woman I am on my off time, when I’m on vacation. ELLE: You’ve been performing your whole life. Does your heart really still race when you get on stage? Beyoncé: Performing at the Billboard Music Awards and on the Oprah farewell show made me so nervous! My heart was pounding out of my chest. But it’s amazing how that nervousness never goes away—it’s my natural response to something exciting and fresh and inspiring. It’s just like when you’re in a relationship. It’s not good when your pulse stops racing. That means you’ve got to spice it up. ELLE: Why an upside down bottle? Beyoncé: I wanted something modern that incorporated fashion into the overall design, so my stage costumes inspired the upside down chrome cap of the bottle. ELLE: Are you often inspired by fashion? Beyoncé: I’m inspired by a lot of different designers, but I haven’t bought couture pieces since my last vacation eight or nine months ago. I spent so much money on them, but didn’t wear them at the right time, so now I see other people in magazines wearing them first! Lately I’ve been shopping at Topshop and more affordable places—they have really cute things! ELLE: After creating four solo albums and three fragrances, have you found any similarities between music and perfume? Beyoncé: I’m learning that they’re very similar! Figuring out the ingredients in a fragrance that complement each other is no different than trying to figure out the combination of melody and lyrics for a song—it’s just as difficult. Both are something that take a lot of hard work. You need to have a strong opinion and know exactly what you want. I use my instincts from writing songs and coming up with videos—all of the things that have developed my taste level—and apply them toward making a fragrance. ELLE: Like many of your songs, the single “Run the World (Girls)” is an anthem for female empowerment. Do scents ever make you feel empowered? Beyoncé: Fragrance is such an important accessory! I feel incomplete when I don’t have my fragrance on; it’s like putting on your stilettos. When you feel good, when you look good, when you smell good, when you’re fresh, it makes you feel so confident. You feel that much more sexy when you know that you’re going to leave a lasting impression. Source: ELLE Category:Fragrances Category:Retail